Glasses
by Italy's Driving
Summary: The term "You look good without your glasses" takes on a whole new meaning at the newest World Summit Meeting. Rated T for safety. Story is better than the summary. Maybe. Sort of. I hope. Please just try it?


Glasses

 **Hi guys! It's Italy's Driving, obviously. Anyway, my friend has this headcanon that all the other Nations find it extremely hot when America takes his glasses off. Obviously, I needed to make this a story. So… yeah, lotta yaoi in this. If you don't like, don't read. Actually, if you don't like how did you manage to get through Hetalia? WHY ARE YOU IN THIS FANDOM?!**

… **Why am I like this? Anyway, yeah. Please enjoy! Italy! Your turn for the disclaimer!**

 **Italy: Ve~ My Driving doesn't own Hetalia! We belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 **Italy! My name is Italy's Driving, not "My Driving"!**

 **Italy's:Ve~ That's what I said!**

 **No it's no- You know what, nevermind. Onto the story.**

IMMA BE TOO LAZY TO ACTUALLY MAKE ANOTHER STORY WITH THE LINE BREAKS. SORRY!

America panted as he ran down the hallway. His clothes were disheveled, tie undone and hanging loosely around his neck. His shirt was half-unbuttoned and his pants were low around his hips. He'd barely managed to get his shoes on before he had to leave for the meeting. Which, incidentally, started in about five minutes. He slammed the door open and paused in the door. Slightly bending over as he caught his breath. The other Nations were staring at him. Germany's eye was twitching, Japan had turned from his conversation with Greece, Italy had opened his eyes, and even France and England had stopped their argument.

"America." Germany's eye twitched more violently and America felt slightly worried about it, "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, well, see, I, um, well… I woke up late and I didn't really have the time to, uh, get dressed properly. Sorry dudes, but I'm the hero! So it's not like it all matters!" America rubbed the back of his hand and laughed. The light glinted off his glasses, hiding his eyes. Japan nearly fangirled over the anime-ness of it all.

"Well, fix yourself," Germany demanded. America reared back slightly, scrunching his face up.

"What? Dude, no. The hero doesn't need to change. I look fine," America said, becoming even more concerned over Germany's eye twitch. "Erm, Germany, dude? You might wanna fix that eye twitch. I heard it could be a sign of Multiple Sclerosis."

"Your clothing is a complete disgrace! At this meeting, we have a thing called manners. I'm telling you, fix your appearance," Germany snapped. America scrunched his face up even more.

"Duuuuude~ Don't harangue me about that stuff. I don't need two England's on my back. And anyway, I'm not 'fixing' my clothes," America whined. The entirety of the meeting room gasped, though no louder than America, when Germany grabbed the North American's shoulders and slammed him against a wall. America's glasses flew off and the entirety of the room gasped.

I REALLY AM SORRY FOR NOT DOING MY USUAL LINE BREAKS

 _Mein Gott…_ Germany thought, staring at America, _He… he looks so… feminine. It's… it's kind of hot. Is this what attracts Japan to those androgynous characters in his animes?_ The other Nation peered angrily up at Germany through, surprisingly thick, eyelashes.

"Germany! Y-you can't do that! These are really important." America's eyes softened, "What would I have done… if you broke them…?" America brushed a gloved hand through his hair. _Lieber Gott… make him stop._ America tugged at his shirt slightly. _Why won't he stop?!_

"Germany… could you, maybe, take your hands off of me? You're kinda, erm, pulling my shirt down," America asked, looking sheepishly up at the taller Nation. Germany nearly fainted. He quickly moved his hands, bringing them up to his nose. Which was now flowing blood freely. He stumbled out of the way, moving to stand next to his allies. America got down on his knees, fluttering his hands about. _I… I can't take it. He looks so, so amazing like that._ Germany promptly fainted.

"A-america-san, why are you on the floor," Japan cautiously asked. America looked up at him.

REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, SORRY

Japan's breath caught in his throat upon seeing his friend peering up at him. _I… I need to make this into a Shounen AI manga! He'd be the perfect protagonist, like that…_ Japan's thoughts spiraled down the rabbit hole into mentally drawing the manga. And anime adaptation. And already casting both.

"Oh~ I was looking for my glasses. Germany accidentally knocked them off when he grabbed me." The blonde looked up at the Asian Island Nation, smiling prettily. Japan's perverted mind couldn't take it, and he promptly fell unconscious next to Germany.

DO YOU ALL HATE ME FOR THE LINE BREAKS? YOU DO, DON'T YOU?

Italy, who had closed his eyes after America and Germany got into an argument about America's clothes, was very confused about why his friends were lying on the floor, bleeding. Italy kicked Germany slightly. All he got in response was a suspiciously moan-like groan of "Ame…" Italy wasn't sure what the rest of the word was, but he knew it was unfinished. The other occupants of the room were standing still and staring at… something. Italy also got onto the floor to help America look for his glasses.

"Hey, thanks, dude! All the others are being really weird," America laughed. Italy nodded, slitting open his eyes to better see the object he was looking for. He snuck a glance at the North American near him and gasped. _He looks like a piece of art. I… I wouldn't be surprised to find him in one of my paintings._ Italy thought, though he just shrugged silently.

"Ve~ Probably because you look extremely hot right now," Italy said casually. The others in the room gasped. America just smiled confusedly.

"Nah, dude. I'm actually kinda cold. I shoulda buttoned up my shirt, like Germany said," America replied.

"Ve~ No, I meant you look really good right now. Like you wanna bone," Italy tried.

"Um, dude? I'm not a dog. I don't need a bone." America quirked an eyebrow at the Mediterranean Nation. Italy pushed America over, onto the floor and lied on top of the blonde.

"I meant, you look extremely… delizioso…" Italy whispered, half lidding his eyes at the blonde underneath him. America blushed and pushed Italy off of him, swooping up his glasses from where they had fallen beneath the Italian. He swiftly put them on and turned away, face still burning.

"Well, uh, I, erm, see, uh, I, ahem. Why don't we get the meeting started? Someone wake Germany and Japan up," America said awkwardly, hurriedly fixing his clothing. Sometime later, in the middle of the meeting America received a not.

 _You look better without your glasses~ Spain_. America blushed, from both embarrassment and anger. He wrote three simple words as his response.

 _So do you_

I REALLY AM SORRY ABOUT THE LINE BREAKS, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD OKIE?

 **Well. That ending though. I liked it. Honestly, I don't even know why I wrote this. It's ridiculous and not all that good.**

 **America: Dude, you made me a total Uke!**

 **You are a total uke and we both know it.**

 **America: Bruh**

 **Canada: Bruh**

 **England: Would you two stop saying 'bruh'? It's not even a real word!**

 **America & Canada: Bruh**

 **France: *dying of laughter***

 **Well. The FACE family has taken over my Author's Note. Jerks. Aw, but I love 'em! Anyway, I'm sorry about not updating on Monday, I've been sick all week and I'm not allowed around my grandma when I am. Aside from that, the next chapter of The New World Twin's Adventures at Hogwarts will be up soon!**

 **This Is ID saying;** _ **That's all folks!**_


End file.
